Fordson E27N Major
The Fordson Major Model E27N Tractor was introduced in 1945 and produced till 1952. Specifications The E27N retained the Model N's 28.5 h.p. petrol and tractor vaporizing oil (TVO) side-valve engine that was fitted with cast iron pistons, splash feed lubrication, magneto ignition and a hand starting handle. The transmission was re-designed with a single-plate clutch, crown wheel differential, spur gear final drive and independent drum rear wheel brakes but the Model N gearbox was retained. There was an option of standard or high speed transmission versions, giving a top speed of 4.2 m.p.h.or 7.5 m.p.h. respectively. To differentiate between them the tractors with the low top gear had a green spot or if fitted with the optional higher gear a r ed spot was painted on the transmission case. The tractors were painted in a dark blue, with orange wheels. The tractors had an improved hydraulic lift system fitted, and Ford worked with several manufacturers to develop a new range of implements to go with the tractors. From 1947 the option of a Perkins P6 Diesel engine of was offered, as farmers started to move from petrol to diesel. These models have a chrome badge of "4 rings intersecting a square stood on a corner" fitted to the radiator grill. This was a factory option but some models were retro fitted by dealers later or by farmers using conversion kits. Options at Harewood House Steam Rally 2008, tractor presented in as is condition, imported from Canada]] * Agricultural version - Std model, various changes and options during its production run. ** Petrol/paraffin - Steel lug wheels ** Petrol/Paraffin - Rubber tyres ** Diesel P6 TA * Industrial Tractor - Drawbar with cushioning spring, No PTO, No Linkage, Windshield/canopy Variations/ conversions * Row Crop (Tricycle) version not offered but Bettinson did a single front wheel conversion kit. * Some machine were used as the basis for other machines such as loading shovels by Chaseside. * "County Commercial Cars Company" also build some tracked conversions. * Barford & Perkins - Roller conversion * Muir-Hill - dumper conversions * Roadless - Half track conversions Production/serial Nos. Till may 1950 on RH side of Engine block, then on the Flywheel housingTractor & Machinery Magazine, Jan 2006 * 1945 - 980250 * 1946 - 993498 (after 996341 drawbar changed) * 1947 - 1018978 * 1948 - 1054094 * 1949 - 1104657 * 1950 - 1138235 * 1951 - 1180610 * 1952 - 1216575 to 1216990 (last built) Preserved machines 2008]] There are a lot of preserved machines about, some have been restored to a condition far superior to how they left the factory. Please list any known examples of this model of tractor; * 507 UXM - sn 1018870 at Newark Vintage Tractor and Heritage Show 2008 * - at Birdingbury Country Show near Coventry 2016 * EC 7?91 - at Belvoir Castle Steam Festival 2008 (number part obscured) ? * BSK 412 - at Masham Steam Engine and Fair Organ Rally 2009 * EAS 851 - at Kettering Vintage Rally and Steam Fayre 2008 * HAS 291 - at Masham Steam Engine and Fair Organ Rally 2009 * - at Llandudno Transport Festival * - Industrial model at Duncombe Park Steam Rally 2009 * - at Birdingbury Country Show near Coventry 2016 * add your tractor here ! Specials at the Roadless 90th event in 2009]] * A Roadless Halftrack Major - 'The Rattler' at Roadless 90 * Roadless no. 4868 a Roadless Fulltrack conversion as a restoration project seen at Roadless 90 See Also *Ford *Fordson *Fordson Model F *Fordson Model N *Fordson E1A Major *Chaseside *County *Roadless References *Various articles in T&M magazine *Perkins Conversions by Alan T Condie. *Ford Tractor Conversions by Stuart Gibbard. E27N Major E27N Category:Tractors by model number Category:45 hp tractors Category:27 (model number)